A beautiful Crimson Orchid: Part One
by wallflowertea
Summary: A new endowed kid comes to Bloor's. Her and Gabriel find love. What happens in the war? There are going to be three parts to the story. But, the last part Part Three Does involve the war.
1. Prolouge: Boy's Don't Cry

Prolouge

"You are _the craziest girl_ we have ever met." Tancred said. Orchid chuckled.

"That means alot." Orchid gasped. Everyone bent lower to her. Even Asa. Everyone wore a tired expression. But, in their different ways. Emma and Olivia had tears in their eyes. Orchid couldn't read Charlie's eyes. Asa's weasly red hair was caked with dirt. Tancred and Lysander looked the most tired. But, the worst face Orchid had to see was Gabriel's. Never in her life had she seen so much angst.

Orchid's crimson blood stained her purple cape. An arrow stuck in her side.

Lysander kneeled beside her. "It wasn't supposed to come back." he touched the arrow.

"Manfred caught it and had those twins make it come back to us." Asa said.

"You had to jump in front of it. Didn't you?" Charlie asked. Orchid nodded.

"Of course I did." Orchid said. Just then Olvia broke into a sob. Charlie brought her close. The Flame cats were not far away.

"They're here. Along with Mr. Onimous and Mr. Yewbeam. You're fine. Let's go." Gabriel said as he got up from the Ruin's stoney ground. He brushed off his knees as the others did the same. Just as Gabriel was about to leave Orchid grabbed his hand. He looked anywhere but her.

"Gabriel, look, it wasn't your fault." she assured him.

"That arrow was meant for me, Orchid!" he yelled. "For me!" she didn't even flinch at his words. The others could hear him.

"Gabriel, cool it!" Orchid said.

"Oh? I should be calm? Orchid! That arrow was meant for me! Not you! You didn't have to jump in front of me like that!" he yelled.

"Stop yelling like a dumb idiot!" she said.

"Dumb idiot? That's the best you could come up with?" Gabriel asked.

"I was going to say slimy git." she said.

"That works." he said.

"Fine, next time I jump in front of an arrow for you, I'll remember that." she said sarcastically.

"How do you know there will be a next time?" he asked her.

''There will be!" she assured him.

"You believe what you want to believe, Orchid." he said.

"Fine, you don't think I'll live! Very nice of you! Go the hell away!" she said.

"I was just about to!" he said before walking off.

"Gabriel! You jerk! You self-centered, piano playing, brown haired, jerk! I never want to see you again!" Orchid screamed painfully. He ignored her. He looked at his feet.

_Boys, don't cry. Boys, don't cry. _He told himself.


	2. Chapter One Why are you here?

Chapter One

"Who's that?" Fidelio asked Charlie. A girl in a purple cape with white hair and glasses stepped off the Drama bus. SHe looked around awkwardly.

"Excuse me?" she asked a near by boy. To displeasure, it was Manfred. "Can you tell me where I'm supposed to go?" she asked. Him.

"Orchid. Right?" they heard him say. SHe nodded shyly.

"Just follow. Oi! Vertigo! Come here!" he yelled for Olivia. SHe had white hair, too.

"You know, Manfred. I have a _name _you don't _have to _use my surname!" they heard Olivia say.

"Whatever. This is Orchid. SO, show her where you go." he ordered.

"Come on!" and Olivia pulled her into the castle. Fidelio and Charlie exchanged glances and went in side.

As Olivia and Orchid passed a room, they heard a piano.

"Who's that?" Orchid asked, looking at a brown haired, sullen face, boy. He had a blue cape on.

"Gabriel Silk. He's - you're endowed, right?" she asked her. She nodded. "Well, he's in music. Come on! We're going to be late!" and Olivia pulled Orchid away.

IN THE RED KING'S ROOM

Orchid sat in between Emma Tolly and Billy Raven. Suddenly, her book flittered off the table and spun in the air. She looked at the porclein twin, doll - like girls, staring intently at her book.

"Orchid! Get back to work!" Manfred said.

"Well, Manfred, considering it's in the air, I can't" she snapped.

"Girls!" he said. The book dropped with a loud bang, on the table.

Orchid stole glances at Gabriel, who was sitting right across from her. Asa wouldn't stop staring at her. At one point she turned to him and asked, "May I help you, Asa?" He had quickly bent over his work.

She then looked at Joshua Tilpin who smiled at her. She just looked at him. A serious expression on her face. She didn;t even have tugged smile.

"I'm sorry, Tilpin, you can;t magnet me. I - unfortunantly - am not attracted to dweirdos who try and _make _friends. Rather than, getting friends." Orchid said. Charlie smirked.

"What are you smirking at Bone?" Asa asked. Charlie just shook his head.

After, the endowed made their way down the stair case.

Orchid followed Emma to the girl's dormitories.

"Night, Liv." Orchid said as they went to sleep.

"Night." Olivia said.

_''Hello, Orchid."_

_"what do you want?" _

_"Well, I want many things. But, tonight I want - scuse me - we want you."_

_"Well, just because you've killed my family doesn't mean I have to come!" _

_"Manfred!" _

_Cold black eyes blended with hers. She dropped to the floor. _

"Orchid! Wake up!" said a distant voice.

Orchid awoke. Her purple cape wrapped around her like a taco shell, and she was on the floor.

"What are you doing in here?" a boy asked. She looked around. Many boys had their tunics off, and were trying to get them on quickly.

"I really have no idea, Charlie." she told him.

"Well, if I were you I would get up before the Matron sees you." he warned her. SHe nodded and walked right into Fidelio.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"My glasses. I have no idea where they are." she apoligized.


	3. Chapter Two Orchids

Chapter Two

Fidelio nodded and they all watched as she felt her way out of the room.

Orchid got to the girl's dormitories.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, DUST?" screamed a male voice. Orchid rolled her eyes and put her purple glasses on.

"Now that I can see you, I found myself in the boy's dormitories. And before you ask me how, I have no idea, _Manfred." _Orchid said. HIs face was very red with anger.

"Well, get dressed, classes are about to start and the Drama teacher wants you!" Manfred told her firmly. He just stood there.

"Well, why don't I just jump out of my pajamas right here in front of you?" Orchid said sarcastically. He turned his back. She turned hers and reached into her bag. As she pulled on her white tunic she said, "I know this is normal procedure for you to stand here, but, it is very uncomfortable for me."

"Nothing I haven't seen, Dust. I remember when we were kids and we ran around the house - "

"Yeah, and I had _exetreme _brain problems for being in the same room with you, _Bloor." _she said.

"YOu want a detention?" he asked her. She slid on her silver skirt, over her orange fish net tights, slipped on some silver pumps and said, "No. Do you?" and she flipped her freshly pink hair. She walked out of the girl's dormitories.

"Manfred said you wanted to see me?" Orchid said, as she slipped on her purple cape to the teacher.

"Ah, yes. Well, I have resources that you are a singer, good." he said. Orchid shrugged. "Oh, so modest." he said. "Oh, sit, Orchid, sit." he motioned for the chair. She sat on the chair like he said.

"I know, we are Drama, not Music, but I have decided to have a sort of Musical. I have had auditions for the acting and the piano. Now, all I need is..." he had paused for dramatic affect.

"Me?" she asked. He nodded and took a sip of coffee. ''Well, I dunno about a "good" singer. I'm ok." she told him.

"Ok?" he asked. She nodded. "Ok?" she nodded again, slightly annoyed with his one word vocabulary. "My dear, Orchid Dust! You are better than "ok" You are great! All I need is for you to come here every night for an hour and practice practice practice! Then in about a week or so, I will bring in the piano player and you will sing while he plays." he said, before she could protest, he had scurried for the door and opened it to leave.

She sat there. _Great, now I have to sing in front of all of Bloor's, while I am standing by a piano player. Perfect. Just how I wanted this year to go down. _Just then the door opened and in came a boy. He must've not seen her because he didn't take any acknowledgemeant of her. It was none other than Asa Pike. She tried to leave un-noticed when Manfred, Idith and Inez (or whatever their names were. Orchid didn;t care) and Joshua Tilpin came in.

"Where you going, Dust?" JOshua asked.

"Some where where I don't run into dweirdos, like you!" Orchid snapped. And she pushed them out of the way.

Orchid and Olivia removed their purple capes and hung them in the coat room so they could go on their morning run. Outside they saw Charlie and Fidelio.

"Charlie! Fido!" Olivia yelled they slowed down their paced a little, waiting for them to catch up.

"What's up, Liv?" Charlie asked as they ran together.

"Nothing much. I'm guessing you met Orchid?" Olivia asked, giggling cause Orchid had told the story to her.

"If you mean by her running into Fido while he had no shirt on, then yes, we met her." Charlie said. Fidelio and Orchid blushed a pink colour.

"Well, this is Orchid Dust. Where's Emma?" Orchid asked.

"I see her." Fidelio pointed to the two twins, Emma, Tancred, Lysander, and Gabriel. The twins were tormenting them with their dun dun music comes on Telekentic powers. They rolled their eyes and ran to them.

"You know what I **_hate _**about telekentics, Charlie?" Orchid asked him as they approaced.

"No. What?" he asked.

"They never know who they're messing with." Orchid said, crossing her arms.

"What are you going to do about it?" Manfred asked, daring her to try and do something. As Emma hung in mid air, a spider was floating above Tancred's head, Lysander's book bag was in the air, and Gabriel's shoe was zipping around the feild.

"Funny you ask, Manfred." Orchid said, and in the blink of an eye she was over at Idith and Inez. She just stood there. Then slowly, other Orchid's surrounded the three.

"Come on." said one.

"Which one of us is real?" said another. Manfred tried to catch them but they ran again. Inez and Idith turned their attention towardsthe Orchids.

"COme on." said one again.

"We're waiting." said the real Orchid. But they didn't know that.

"Yeah, we don;t have all day." said another. One yawned. Emma fell to the ground, along with the spider, the shoe, and the book bag. Then they all came back into one Orchid.

"That's what I thought." she said and they stomped off angrily.

Then a rock came zooming towards her. She caught it.

"Nice arm. But, I would work on it!" she called to them.

"That was great!" Charlie said. Olivia helped Emma up.

"Thanks." Orchid said, narrowing her eyes at the three.

"Come on, Tanc. Let's go to Lunch." Lysander said. Tancred, who was still traumatised by the spider, did not move.

"Get over it!" Gabriel said. THey all made their ways towards the coat rooms and then to lunch.


	4. Chapter 3 His name is

Chappie Three

Orchid watched as Gabriel ate his lunch.

"His name is Gabriel." said a voice.

Orchid turned to her side abruptly at the voice. It was Fidelio that had said it.

"What?" she asked him, not expecting his statement.

"I said, his name is Gabriel. Gabriel Silk." he repeated.

"I know. He plays piano, too." she said, looking back at him.

"Oh, so you stalked him?" Fidelio asked with a grin on his face.

"I did not." she stated. "Olivia told me yesterday. When we passed by the room he was playing in. He's really good." she said.

"Then why don't you let him know that?" Fidelio asked. But, before Orchid had time to duck under the table Fidelion said, ''Gabriel! Hi!" and Gabriel looked over from where he was sitting.

"Yeah, Fido?" he asked him.

"Orchid thinks you play the piano well." Fidelio told him. Orchid felt herself blush a bright, bright, bright red. Gabriel blushed a light pink colour.

"Thanks, Orchid." he said, and he began eating the cheese sandwhich they had provided for lunch.

"Fido I hate you." she told him. He grinned.

"Doesn't everybody?" he asked.

"Yup." Charlie from the other side of Orchid said.

"Nice time to come in to the converstion." Fidelio told him sarcastically. As soon as everyone had finished their egg and were announced to leave, Orchid ran fast (partly because that was her endowment) to her next class.

-x-

"Ok, Orchid, sing these few lines for me. " and the drama teacher handed her a lyric sheet.

_''Long lost words whisper slowly...to me.._

_Still can't find what keeps me here..._

_When all this time I've been so hollow..._

_Inside..." _

She had sang it perfectly.

He clapped. "Bravo, Orchid! Bravo!" he told her. She gave an un-easy smile.

"Thanks...BUt, if you don't mind, I'm super tired!" and she gave a fake yawn. He nodded and told her to meet tomarrow, same time, smae place.


	5. Chapter 4 Fire

Chapter Four

Orchid lugged up to the girl's dormitories. To tired to use her endowment.

"You're out late, Dust. I could give you a detention for that." said a voice.

"Yes, Asa, and I could give you pain in a particular spot if you don't let me go! I have just saing for the past three hours. I do NOT want to be bothered!" she hissed at him. He did move, how ever that did not stop him from bugging her.

"So _you _got the part in the musical? So did I." he said.

"Good for you." she said sarcastically.

"I know. You know, we might have to kiss." he said.

"That is one of the many things that will never happen." she said.

"Well, you're going to have to." he said. She whipped around and got in his face.

"I will make sure I don;t have to kiss a PRAT like you! If I have to threaten to drop out I will! But, otherwise, you come closer than we are now I will personally have to hurt you. And let me give you a warning in adavance, your mum will be able to feel the pain." she said.

"My mum is in Australia for the year." he said.

"I know.: she hissed before turning back.

"I love you, too." he said sarcastically.

-x-

"Wake up!" Olivia breathed to Orchid.

"Why?" she asked her,

"You will find out soon enough!" Olivia pulled her up out of bed.

"Just get dressed. Quick!" Olivia shoved Orchid's cape at her.

"No time!" said Charlie.

"Yeah, Tanc's on the fritz! Just throw your cape on and we'll go!" Lysander said.

They jogged down the stairs, their hair blowing all over. Books flew past them.

"Can I ask you," Orchid yelled, the rushing of the wind was loud. "What exactly happened?" she asked.

"It's those twins!" Lysander yelled. "They mess with our stuff." he said. "And Manfred. He messes with his mind. It's aweful. He always cracks jokes about Tancred making temperature. He can't." Lysander said.

Orchid's eyes narrowed. She ran. She had no intention of going outside. What? And miss and oppurtunity to see this, and become a part of this, no way.

Tancred stood there, arms spread eagle, facing the twins, Joshua Tilpin, and Manfred Bloor.

Wind blew everywhere, he spun around and the wind got louder and harsher. Orchid stopped. Ducked just in time, a book had almost gotten her head. She looked around for some sort of distraction. She spotted the fire alarm on the ceiling.

"Lift me up." she told Lysander.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me, lift me up." she repeated over the wind.

"But, we have to go outside-" she gave him a stern look. He rolled his eyes, and grabbed her ankles. She told him to go higher. When she was right under the fire alarm, she snapped her fingers. They worked like matches, and lit themselves. She held her fingers under it. The large light started flashing and a really loud alarm went off.

She motioned for Lysander to lower her. He did.

"Come on! Go! Go! Go!" she said to everyone, before Manfred or Dr. Bloor could catch them.

They followed, the alarm sounded. Louder and Louder.


	6. Chapter 5 Who am I?

Chapter Five

The sprinklers went off as they were about to exit. Making them soaked.

-x-

"Torrosson!" screamed Manfred. Wind blew.

"Yes?" he asked testily.

"Why did you trie to set the castle on fire?" Manfred asked. Tancred looked at the ground. Saying nothing. "Why don't you answer me!" Manfred screamed.

"Because he didn't do it!" Orchid stepped over.

"Excuse me?" Manfred asked, he walked over so they were face to face. Ok, face to chest. Orchid tilted her head back to look up at him.

"I said, he didn't do it." she repeated. He smirked.

"And, who did?" he asked. Already knowing the answer. Everyone that had been in the hall at the time, stood anxiously.

"I did." she said confidently.

"Well, then, Dust. You have detention." he said, Orchid didn't look upset. "Along with, Torrosson, Sage, Vertigo, Tolly, Bone, Silk, and what the heck, Gunn." he continued.

"What!" Orchid screamed outraged. "They didn't do anything! Well, Tancred did, but that was you and your mates fault! No one else did ANYTHING!" she yelled at him.

"Excuse me, who's teaching assistant?" he asked, cupping his hand around his ear.

"You are," she said boredly.

"I am what?" he asked.

"You are teaching assisstant." she told him.

"Right you are, so I can give detention to any one I want." he smirked, and turned to walk.

''What about them!" Tancred yelled, throwing his arm in Joshua and the Twin's direction.

"What about them, Torroson?" Manfred asked before motioning for them to come. The three walked off, smirking at them.

"Bye, Dust." said Tilpin.

"I'll knock the dust out of you!" Orchid hissed.

"Ooh, testy?" squealed one of the twins.

"No, I think she's just a tad upset, Idith." said Inez.

"Me, too, Inez." said Idith.

"Maybe some cool water would cool her down." said Inez.

"Good thinking." and Idith raised, telekenticly, a water bottle that had been left on the feild from the afternoon run yesterday, and the cap twisted it self off, and water was all over her. Manfred just watched with out saying a word.

"You still think you're going to knock the dust out of me?" Joshua asked.

"I'll give you five seconds to run away from me." she said. He stood there. "5," she said, he realised she wasn't joking and walked off.

After they were gone Tancred spoke up, "I'm sorry you got detention cause of me."

"It's fine"'s were said through out them.

"Besides, guess what this means." Charlie said.

"We get to sneak around." Olivia answered. They all smirked at eachother.


End file.
